


John  and Sherlock

by MorganeUK



Series: A game of Questions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Games, M/M, Not Beta Read, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Questions is a game that is played by participants maintaining a dialogue of asking questions back and forth for as long as possible, without making any declarative statements. (wikipedia)





	John  and Sherlock

John: italic

Sherlock: regular

*

 _Do you want to play Question_?

What is that?

 _Is it a real question_?

Does my last words ends with a question mark?

_Do you know the game or not?_

What game are you talking about?

 _Are you making fun of with me now_?

Have I ever make fun of you?

 _Do you really want me to reply to that_?

If it makes you happy why not?

 _Don't you think that sometimes you are a bit patronizing towards me_?

Don't you realize the difference?

_Between what and what?_

You don't really think the way I talked to you is the same as with the others?

_What are you saying?_

You haven't notice aren't you?

_We are no more in the game, right?_

What game?

(John pause, a smile illuminating his face as he watches a confuse Sherlock)

_Do you love me?_

Yes.

_You've lost..._

But... John I've lost at what?

 

(Unable to stop laughing, John falls on Sherlock lap to silence him with a kiss.)

 

 


End file.
